Reading the tales
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Imagine being in the great hall and reading a book until... [Kili/Reader.]
1. Chapter 1

You were sitting in one of the great halls in a wooden bench with a book in your hand. Reading the old tales and myths of the dwarfs you saw Kili walking around there aimlessly, while sometimes staring at you.

Finally he decided to sit down next to you on the bench, snickering, he was asking. "What are you doing?" Lately, Kili was a bit a pain in the ass. He was always close by you, picking on you and always asking such stupid questions like this one. But you still couldn't be mad at him. You like that guy, more than you were about to accept right now.

Without looking up from your book, you reply calmly. "Hunting." Kili was scooting closer to you and was looking down to see which book you were reading. "Ah…the great tales and myths." Your hair was falling from behind your ear and over your shoulder, covering the half of your face.

Suddenly you felt a hand move your hair back, your heart skipped a beat but you keep your eyes still on the text in the book. Kili was now just inches away from you and then once he had brought your hair back, his lips touched your neck gently.

You couldn't even move, although your body was shaking. With a trembling voice you say "Kili, I want to read that book." The dwarf was moving up with his lips to your ear, hotly breathing while whispering. "Mhm…well, these tales are boring. You know… I can tell you all the myths and tales if you want to….Maybe later…" He was grabbing the book out of your hands and tossed it onto the ground.

You were watching the book flying onto the ground, you still couldn't believe what was going on here. Kili gently placed one of his big hands onto your cheek and turned your head to his, before his lips touched yours tenderly.

You close your eyes and sigh softly into that kiss. Kili wraps one arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer, while his other hand still remained onto your cheek. His tongue gently sliding over your bottom lip which made your lips tremble, so you opened them slightly. Kili took that as an invitation and pushed his tongue into your mouth, tasting yours.

Stroking your cheek with his thumb, Kili turns his head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss as it was becoming more passionately. Your breath quickens and got heavier, your hand was wandering from your lap and onto Kili's chest, painting small circles with your finger on his chest.

You could feel him tensing up by your touch as his hand slides from your cheek into your hair. Kili was gently grabbing a handful of your hair, pulling softly on it; that caused you to break the kiss as his lips attached within a second to your neck again.

Once Kili sucked on that one special spot on your neck, a soft moan escaped your lips and you could feel him smiling against your skin.

"Oh Mahal, go and find one of your chambers! Or at least be silent." The both of you stop with your motions and stiffen up. It was Thorin's deep dark voice, which was even more impressive with that echo. He saw the two of you while walking through the hall. Your head was lying on Kili's shoulder now, trying to hide while his hand was placed on his breastbone, trying to calm down from that shock.

Once Thorin was out of sight, Kili started laughing loudly. And you just couldn't resist and join him in his laughter, getting teary-eyed from laughing that much.

"Oh well…" he still was chuckling as he wiped one tear of joy from your cheek, "I guess Thorin is right." Leaning his head down, his forehead touches yours and he gently kissed your nose.


	2. Chapter 2

„Are you reading again these boring old tales? " Kili asked when he entered the room. He slipped out of his boots and kicked them aside. "Well, you haven't told me any of them yet, as you promised." You said, still not looking up from the book. It had been a long day for both of you. But you could leave work two hours ago but Kili was called to a political meeting alongside Thorin and Fili. After you changed into your sleeping tunic, you decided to lay down on the bed and pull out that book. 

So when Kili walked into the room, he found you laying on your stomach on the bed, reading. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over you. He left a trail of kisses on your shoulder and then moved your hair to the side, only to nibble on your neck. "Kili…" You moaned his name as you felt his weight on your back, his manhood rubbing through his trousers against your bum. 

"You smell good." Kili whispered into your ear while taking in your scent. His lips attacked your neck again, sucking slowly on one spot while his hands wandered down on your side to the hem of your night tunic. Your moans increased when Kili grazed his teeth over the spot on your neck. He pulled your tunic up and over your bum. Your body was moving impatiently beneath him. 

His caroused hand rubbed over the soft skin of your bum and he chuckled into your ear. "No undergarments…you are full of surprises." You giggled and blushed hardly. Kili places one of his knees between your legs and spreads them open. You lick over your bottom lip before biting into it, your body got impatient as Kili was working on his trousers. 

Then finally he leant down and pushed his manhood into you, one hard thrust made you moan out in pleasure. You grabbed the sheets as Kili started to move slowly. Enjoying every one of the gently pushes. It was driving you insane, how he could be so patiently. "Kili….stop…you tease…" You moan out in frustration and buck your bum up, pushing yourself into him. 

"Always so impatiently…" You felt his hot breath against your ear, making you shiver. His hand ran over your shoulder, your arm and then onto your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. His hips started to move faster, you turned your head to him and kissed him passionately. 

Your mouth falls open against his lips, your moans increased and Kili nibbled on your bottom lip. "I missed you today a lot." He licked over your bottom lip before dragging it over your chin and then to the spot under your ear. He kissed one spot under your ear softly before he sucked in some of your skin as his movements became faster and harder. You squeezed his hand tightly. After a few more thrusts your head started spinning, you rolled your eyes back, trembling and just moments later Kili followed you. Your name left his lips with a harsh moan. 

He collapsed onto your back. Both of your breaths were going hard and fast. Slowly he pulled out of you and rolled to your side, laying on his back. You turn onto your side and watch his profile with a satisfied smile. The young dwarf turned his head to gaze into your eyes, with a smile he asked. "What are you looking at?" You shook your head and scooted over, placing one arm across his stomach as you snuggle to his side. Kili wrapped one arm around your shoulders, pulling you close as he kisses your forehead. 

You giggled a bit as you lifted your head to his direction. "Well, how about some stories now? Maybe you can give me a small history lesson?" Kili raised his eyebrow and grinned at you. "A history lesson? I give you another lesson in being more patient." He laughed devilish and then rolled over and half onto you, while attacking your neck with kisses which left you laughing loudly. 


End file.
